RIDARAION
by BlueBoltKatana
Summary: This an AU. Our turtles are human princes, but that isn't going to stop trouble from following them. When the shredder seeks revenge and captures the oldest and youngest prince, what is going to happen to the other brothers and their father? Are they going to overcome the threat? i hope the the story doesnt suck cuz its my first time. Warning Torture in latter chap. LeoraiApritello
1. Chapter 1

DICTIONARY THE GUYS AGES

Leader lion-Rīdāraion Leonardo-17

Gift –Okurimono Raphael-16

Earth angel-Chikyū no tenshi Donatello-15

Arrow-Yajirushi Michelangelo-14

Water song-Mizu no uta (my age LOL)

Clever eyes- Kashikoi me

Bright smile- Akarui egao

Yoi-good

Aniki- big brother

Osamu-discipline,study(real name)

Nintoku-emperor in the 313 – 399

Musuku-son

God healed-Kami iyasa

Vigilante-Jikeidan'in

Chapter 1

The sun rised in the morning sky. The wind was blowing gracefully caressing slightly the leaves of the trees in the forest. Quiet like always, carefull not to be sensed it moved skilledfully between the houses of the town. It sleed under the bridge over the roofs and through the palace gates. She continued her way undisturbed through the beautiful and sophisticated gardens of the palace where some servants were already taking care of the _sakura mankai_ , until she reached her destination, the window of the young prince was open, the fresh scent of the trees the sound of the water trickling in the small waterfall in the garden bellow lulled his sleep. The wind entered in the room with a slight _whoosh._ The coolness made the boy shiver and wrap himself tighter with his bed sheets. But the wind was persistent on waiking him up and she wasn't about to stop tormenting the sleepy prince. He woke up slowly and rubbed his sapphire blue eyes. The prince got up from bed and went to his wardrobe and took his favorite _Hakama_. It had some light blue designs of waves and it was very light, like water itself. He wore it fast behind the _Kāten_ then glanced at his room. It was a beautiful yet simple Japanese styled room, the dominant colours were white,light brown and of course blue (its his favorite colour so no surprise). The window had a great vew of the water gardens that the youngest prince liked to call _M_ _izu no uta_ gardensbecause the sound of the water flowing was the young prince's favorite song. The prince made up his bed, a strange thing for everyone. Why would the prince made up his own bed when there are lots of servants ready to do it for him? Two reasons; first of all he liked to do the things in his special way, call him a perfectionist if you want, his brothers call him that all the time… and second he didn't want servants to worry about it, he was a prince yes but that didn't make him indifferent towards the others. On the contrary, he always cared for the others even the simple servants or guards, always beeng polite and gallant, this gave him the reputation of a nobble future king, and he gained the respect of all his citizens.

After making up his bed he made his way to the door of the room. Just when he touched the doorknob the door burst open on her own, and a big blur of white, gold and orange tackled him on the pavement of the room.

-LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO help RAPH IS GONNA KILL MEEEEEEEEE! – his youngest brother Michelangelo screamed at his ear. He was wearing his favorite white and orange _Yukata ,_ his golden locks looked so cute combined with the baby blue color of his big, round eyes. He looked scared but Leo knew him enough to know he was just faking singhed, what did he do this time? Leo moved him gently from his chest and got up with a smile; 3 seconds later a fuming, red(in all the possible meanings of the word), screaming Raphael came in the room:

-MICKEYYYYYYYYYYY! Where's tha little brat! OH IM SOOO GONNA KILL 'IM!

Leo could almost _see_ the flames and smoke coming out of his nose and ears. Like Leo, he was wearing a hakama but his was black with a red dragon design and lots of other red details. His spiky,red hair reminded you of a candle (LOL) or dynamite ready to explode. He saw Michelangelo behind leo and yelled:

-Here ya are! COME HERE! I'LL TEACH YA TO COLOR SPIKE'S SHELL PINK AGAIN!

So that's what he did, Leo singhed and shook his head at his brothers antics but still got in between Raphael and a sheepish looking Michelangelo.

-Ok that's enough Raphael, calm yourself and tell me what happened.- he asked his brother trying to hold him back from killing Mickey.

-Oh i'll tell ya what happened. I woke up in tha morning and went to check up Spike and found 'im sleeping and his shell was pink. Then I went to knucklehead's room and saw the pink paint on the floor and Mickey laughing in tha bed. Now step aside Fearless, or i'm gonna walk past brat is gonna eat my fist for breakfast…-said Raph and tried to shove Leo away but beeing taller and very strong leo didn't budge instead he grabbed Raph's fist and stopped him from hitting him and finally said (in his serious leader voice):

-Ok that's enough! Michelangelo what you did was very childish and I didn't think you'd do that again after wat happened last time I wasn't here to stop Raphael. You are going to practice an hour extra after the normal workout and apologise to Raphael AND clean Spike's shell until it shines. Do you agree with the punishment Raph?

-Oh yeah!-Raph said satisfied but still angry and crossed his arms in his chest.

-But that's not fair!-said a pouting Michelangelo.

-It is when you ask for it. Now stop pouting like a little 5 year old and apologize.-said Leo half amused at his baby brother behavior. But didn't manage to hide the smile that spread across his face when Mickey's pout depened.

-Fine! Sorry Raph I wont do that again…..-said Mickey using his famous "puppy eyes" towards Raphs grumpy face. Almost immediately and half involuntary Raph smiled and ruffled his goldy locks playfully . Leo simled: "Yoi, now where is Donatello?" He asked, almost worriedly. Donnie was always around when Mickey did some prank or when he and Raph got in a fight… then he remembered. Oh yeah he is propably reading that book I gave him yesterday, it was pretty big and he couldn't have read it for a day right? Wrong…

-Hey guys! Here you are I have been searching for you through all the castle. Leo I finished the book you gave me yesterday it was amaizing. I can't wait till I become 17 so I can have private lessons like you…- And here he is. This is Donatello, my second younger brother he is a genius, in all the possible ways, he can build mascines like no one else, he can learn something in less than a minute and he is too much intelligent for his own good. Sometimes I think I shouldn't have been the Hight Prince, Donnie is much more clever than me Raph and Mickey together. (Raph doesn't even count Mickey) Anyways, today he is wearing his favorite purple and white _Yukata_ with long white sleeves and also his long chocolate brown hair caught in a loose pony-tail. He had slight dark circles under his eyes. This means he stayed till late at night reading… _AGAIN_! This made his brothers worried and angry.

-I don't think there will be anything left to learn at 17 for you Donnie, but I see the sacrifice behind all the massive knowledge you are gaining _Kshikoi me._ – this made Donatello blush a little at getting caught but also at the usage of his childhood nickname, Leo came up with it as he saw how a 3 year old Donatello started looking at everything like he was about to study every cell of it.

-Sorry _aniki_ it was just sooo interesting I couldn't stop reading. And please can you give me another one of your science books I have read all mine already. Pleeeeeeeeease! – He added at the unsure face of his brother. He yelled in delight when leo nodded and then hugged him.

Leo, being the oldest, was next in line for the role of the king. Thats why, when he became 17 he started taking special private lessons. Everyday he learned a dettalied history and the historical rulers of the country,maths, physics, dettailed geography, acient Japanese symbology, other cities dialects, horse riding, filosophy and of course he had his private ninjitsu lessons with the Acient One or even his father sometimes. He excelled them all but being the Hight Prince is hard and he almost never had free time to spent with his brothers. This got them angry, especially Raphaiel, and was often called Bore-o-nardo or show-off. Of course Raph was sad because he missed him, but he would never admit such a thing out loud.

He was in his history lesson now, listening to Osamu san, his history teacher, talk about the emperor Nintoku and his life.

The class was small and the only decorations were the historical maps in the walls and two or three paintings of famous Japanese emperors. Osamu san had a low and laizy voice, just like all the history teachers, Leo already knew the lesson he was teaching, so that added the boredom in the quiet small room. Just when he thought he was gonna die from boredom, the small bell on the desk rang anuncing the end of an hour. ( the lessons were all an hour long and they started at 8 and finished at 5 or if he was lucky at 4.)

He sprinted through the large stone halls, run under stares and litteraly jumped over the servants passing by. In one of the halls he saw general Takao san. He was the father of Raph best friend Casey, Takao san was a noble, brave soldier, and Father gave him the task to take care of the threats in the east of the kingdom. He was quite tall and as a general, he had well build muscles. His jaw was big and boney, his hair was pich black and shoulder long, and he had a large forehead. But all his friends knew him enough to tell that all this is just s cover for a big soft heart.

Leonardo stopped and greeted him bowing respectfully. That always caught people off guard. There were 4 young princes in the kingdom, the youngest greeted people hugging or waiving happily at them, the second youngest would greet using words and the second oldest would just talk normaly or give a friendly punch in the shoulder. The oldest instead would bow at adults respectfully, were these the elders council, or just simple servants. This made people almost jump in surprise, and even for the palace servants that should be used to it, it was still an odd situation to find yourself in front of a bowing Hight Prince because you accidentally bumped into him. And Takao san felt uneasy, but recovered soon.

-Oh Leonardo, how much time no see my prince, how are you! How are the studies going?-said the general in a deep but happy voice, in an acent that was almost the one Raphael uses.

\- Pretty well thank you, I'm still working on some subjects though. Is Casey with you? I can't wait to see Raphaiel's face when he sees you here.

-Yes my son came with me and he went straight to look for your brother. I have some important matters to discuss with the King.-his face changed slightly and darkened.

\- I think there are bad news, are there any victims?-he didn't need to be told that there were bad news, he was able to read Takao san's face. The general frowned- I can't get anything past you can i? Do not worry my prince there are no victims but the arable lands are now burned, people cannot grow grain there anymore, it is a disaster.

Leonardo was ready to say something to ease the situation but a servant came rushing towards them. – General. The King is ready to recive you.- he said fast and bowed.

-It was a pleasure to talk to you again Hight Prince Leonardo- said Takao san and walked away towards the king's rooms.

Leonardo singhed worried, but still managed to put on a smile and go in the garden were his brother and now Casey were waiting for him as usual after lessons. Just when he stepped in the grass he sensed his brothers in the brances of the nearest trees. They were becoming really good at this but he could sense them meters away, kinda a big brother thing, so they never were able to surprise him much. But he couldn't tell his brothers that could he? And ruin Mickey's happy face when they manage to pin him on the ground. Now he sensed someone else with them, propably Casey. And he almost smiled at his brothers. 'Well, here we go: three… two… one…'

-BOOYAKASHAAAAAAAAA-yelled Mickey enthusiastic as always, and Leo felt all of them fall in his shoulders and take him down to the ground.

-Yeah we got you again Leo, so much for the great perfect student now huh!-Raph's voice was taunting but he didn't care much. They stayed there laughing their stomachs out and finally stood up. Then Leo saw Casey, after 3 months the boy had not changed a bit. Just like his father he had long black hair and a rough looking face, he was as tall as Raph and a little skinny, he also didn't have all front teeth in his mouth but still it was better than three months ago. He wasn't wearing a traditional robe like all the others because outside the palace people didn't dress like them because of the different origins of the habitants. He wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt or something like that (he didn't really like that kind of outfit, it was uncomfotable and tight).

-Hey Casey how are you, I talked with your father before coming here, and I learned of the attack, im sorry!

-Naah, don't worry man, those people are awesome and they can handle themselves pretty well.- he sayed with a small smile and shrugged it of.

\- Soooo, Case, how's tha vigilanty job goinn'?-asked Raph surprising Leo. –Vigilanty?

-Yeah, well you know Leo, in that village there are some thugs and they kinda create some kaos so one night I thought THAT'S IT I WONT LET THESE MORONS GET AWAY WITH THIS so I created a personalized costume and a mask and went outside to beat the crap out of 'em. It worked so I started doing it more often, almost every night, and the people now call me the _Jikeidan'in._ Cool huh!

\- Ummm well yes it's a good thing but a little dangerous don't you think- said Leo and Don nodded next to him in approval.

-Danger is my middle name!

-I hought it was Bernid,- Leo teased, in a second Caseys face turned pale white while Donnie laughed sooo hard he fell on the floor (the two of them never went well with each other) –how did you know?

-It's a privilege that comes with being the hight prince… Leo smiled at him showing he was just joking. Then a servant came in the garden hurried to talk to them:

-Your majesties-he sayed bowing- your father the King wants to talk to you all, it is very important…

They glanced at each other and thanked the servant before running into the castle to see their father.


	2. Chapter 2

They ran through the large halls, up the stony stares and finally arrived in their father's chambers. Leo sepped ahead and knocked on the huge wooden door. -Father we are here, can we come in? -Of course my sons, come in,-a gentle voice, muffled by the thick door invited them from inside the room. Raph and Leo pushed the door, which opened easily. Something was not right here…when their father had something important to tell them he would call them formally in the throne room, but surprisingly , this time he wanted to talk to them in his private room. What could possibly be so important?

When the doors opened, a warm, almost forgotten gentleness, overwhelmed the teenagers. The warmth of the room, the sweet captivating aroma of sandalwood and the freshness of the sakura branches decorating a small wooden tea table…the futon on the corner…the aroma of recently made green tea… ahhh the memories. They all remembered the time when they could go in and out of this room like it was their own. Those were some good times, 5 years ago, the time when their mother was still alive. When Leonardo had been only five, their mother, Tang Shen died from a terrible illness, this left her husband, Hamato Yoshi, a widow heartbroken king with four children to care for. He never fully recovered from the loss, none of them actually did. It didn't take much and they became distant. Father didn't teach them ninjitsu personally anymore,(aside some special occasions). Fortunately the boys were always close to each other and this kept them together- Leo understood he had zoomed off when he heard his father's voice call his name. –Leonardo, thank you for coming! My sons, i have important matters to discuss with you all… Leonardo bowed respectfully at his father and in a gentle yet serious tone said: -We would have never refused to come Sensei! But…what is the matter? Why have you called us here? Has anything happened? The last part was a bit on edge, he couldn't help it but be worried after learning of the attack in the east… it was not the first time that they had problems with the…ahem, "other clan". But as usual his father was able to read his mind: -Do not worry my son, it has nothing to do with the attacks in the east, in fact I have some rather good news for you. My old friend the Ultimate Damiyo, invited me in his son's coronation ceremony, Ue-sama is going to be king soon! -Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a sec! Ya mean, ya're goin' in tha Battle Nexus?! That place's 3 days journey away! You won't be here in time for tha Spring Festival! "Oh Kami! Raph is right!" Donnies mouth was agape "The festival is after 2 days , everybody is getting ready" And for the record… The Haru Matsuri ,or as people call it these days the Spring Festival, is an ancient celebration in their kingdom. It started a long time ago, the legend says that one day a young woman took a cherry tree seed and planted it near a stream while wishing for her true love to find her before the next spring came. And, lucky her, the Kami heard her pleas and she found her true love before the following spring came. Now every year people go to the very same stream and under the same cherry tree to celebrate the new spring, and also to ask the Kami to lead them to their true love before the next spring comes… After the classic rituals there comes the best part… the "Hana Shiki", everyone dances, throws petals and flowers everywhere and celebrates. "Their father, Hamato Yoshi, head of the Hamato clan and also king of the "Senshi no Toci" kingdom ALWAYS opens the Haru ceremony and the celebrations. Who was going to do all of this if he was miles away?!" Now Donnie's mind was racing faster than light, but Michelangelo's reply dragged him out of his black hole. –Oh SNAP! You mean Leo's gonna replace you?! AWSOME! We're all going to festival BOOYAKASHA!- Mikey cheered out loud and started jumping around. " Wow" Donnie thought " Mikey can be very clever when he listens…" Mikey was still jumping up and down around them, Leo on the other hand was stunned, he knew that he'd have to take his father's place one day, he has been studying for a long time everything about being a king. The rituals of the festivals, etiquette, accent language, history and geography…but he still felt uneasy about this… he never liked attention like Mikey or Raph, nor did he feel clever like Donnie, but he was the successor and this was his job, even though only the thought of the crowd watching him made his stomach twist. Raph was happy, no excited, at the thought evben though he made sure not to show it, they hadn't visited the city since they were 12 and he couldn't wait to see the things they missed all these years, and more importantly, have some fun with Casey! He liked to listen to the guards or the servants talk about the things that change every day behind the large walls of the castle. He loved the strange clothes that Casey wore or the music that he showed him sometimes. The people loved his father and he guessed they would like them as well. He smiled mischievously at the thought of all the pretty ladies out there…"hah! Prince Raphael is ready to break some hearts!" he thought. "Oh My KAMI! We are going out! All those people out there will see us after all this time. Think of all the fancy stuff they wear or the nice people to befriend or…or…THE FOOD! Its gonna be EPIC!" Mikey would have broken something if Donnies hand hadn't stopped him. The Smart Prince felt happy himself but a worrisome thought made him ask: -Um…Father? Do you think it's safe, I mean, for us… You know we are royal princes and it would not be a surprise if something happened, After all its our first day out after a long time… -I am happy you asked Donatello- his father smiled gently- I have taken care of every detail. You will always be monitored closely from the royal guards, and I recommend you not to try anything-he said eyeing Raphael and Michelangelo- do not worry, you are going to have fun after the ceremony…-he added after seeing Mikeys face fall a bit- Now go, you need to get ready. And Leonardo, you will need to review the rituals… Yoiichinichiwo! -Anata mo chichi!-the boys chorused, bowed and left the room. Immediately after closing the wooden door Mikey and Raph high-fived and started laughing with Donnie, Leo smiled at them and grabbed Donnies and Raphs arm and started dragging them back to the gardens, followed by Mikey. Casey was waiting for them under a tree near the entrance of the castle. He looked a bit worried and no one could really blame him. –What happened? Is everything ok? What did the King tell you?- He asked and Raph smacked him in the head to make him stop. –If you'll calm down, we'll tell you…maybe.- They told him what their father said and at the end of the talk Casey ad a happy grin on his face –OH YEAH! Now you and I will spend the whole day together man! I've got so many places I wanna show you!- An evil grin split his face at the thought of all the fun he will have with his best friend. He looked at raph who had the same look on his face. The rebellious prince did not have time to think of anything else 'cause he felt a strong, pinch on his left ear.

-OUCH! Ow, ow, ow! Leo STOP IT!- his big brother had his ear in a strong, firm grip. He had a serious but amused scowl on his face but it was easing at the sight of his brothers face. Mikey and Donnie were snickering behind Leo, and Casey looked sheepish. –I know what you two were thinking and I don't like it, there will be guards that watch us and I'm not taking my eyes off you two. So don't even THINK you can sneak out… Understood?- he said eyeing both of them.

-Ok Ok, Geez bro ya know I wouldn't do anything, and for tha record, how do ya know me and Casey were not thinking 'bout…dunno… flowers?!

-Flowers Raph? Really?

-Ya got annythin' better ya bonehead?- Now Donnie and Mikey were rolling on the ground laughing. Leo chuckled and shook his head.

Raph and Caseys argument ended with them wrestling on the ground the others laughing around them. Their Father watching them from his window and smiling.


End file.
